SuFin Chilly Winter
by Paige4114
Summary: Tino hasn't been home in awhile. When he does come back, him and his boyfriend get to warm up the house on this chilly winter night. SuFin Yaoi BoyxBoy Don't like don't read! Written together with my Danna, Jenny151618!


It was a cold, snowy night. All was quiet at the house of Berwald Oxenstierna. He was waiting on his 'wife', or boyfriend, to come home. Berwald sat in the living room, next to the fire, reading a book.

Tino Väinämöinen had been gone for the last month on a business trip and couldn't wait to see his boyfriend. He shivered as he walked up the steps of his house and pulled the jacket closer to his body.

Berwald knew his boyfriend was home when their dog, Hanatamago, jumped up and ran to the do. He smiled softly and got up to follow after the excited pooch. He was glad he'd finally get to see his boyfriend. He's been longing to hold him for what felt like years to the older man.

Tino smiled when he heard the dog barking. He knocked snow off his boots and entered his house. He smiled at Berwald and took off his jacket, goose bumps rising on his arms.

Berwald pulled the smaller man close as soon as he had his jacket off. It felt so good to hold him again. The older man muttered a soft 'Hello' as he hugged his boyfriend. The small, excited dog jumped around their feet.

Tino wrapped his arms around Berwald's neck and leaned into him. He smiled down at their little dog and asked how Berwald was.

"F'ne..." Berwald muttered. He kissed the top of Tino's head and held him tightly. "'n you?"

"Better since you're here." Tino snuggled into his other half. He had missed being in his arms, had missed holding him. He had even missed the annoying barks of their little dog.

Berwald smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I Mi'ed you..." He mumbled and hugged the other tighter. He never wanted to let go of his little wife again.

The shorter one kissed the other softly and pulled back some. "I missed you to... Can we go sit? I haven't had a moment to relax since I left." Tino told his lover.

Berwald nodded. He gently picked up his little wife and went back to the living room. He sat on the couch, near the fire, with his boyfriend in his arms. Their little dog hopped up next to them and tried to make its way into the smaller man's lap.

Tino giggled and pulled the little dog into his lap. "I missed you too." He said in a baby voice and ruffled the dog's fur.

Berwald smiled down at the two. The dog barked happily and started bathing his smaller owner with licks to the hands and face.

Tino made a face and backed away. He laughed a little and smiled at Berwald. He kissed the other's cheek and snuggled into him.

Berwald smiled and turned to softly kiss his wife. He missed holding him... Kissing him... Even just seeing his face... The older man never wanted to leave his young love's side again.

"I know I was only gone a month but it seemed like years..." The Finnish man said and grinned at his lover. Next time he had to go he was taking his family with him.

"I know... I Mi'ed you so 'uch..." The Swede said softly. He kissed his wife again and held him tightly.

Tino kissed his "husband" back and cupped his cheek. It felt good to be held after a month of lonely beds and phone calls.

Berwald gently threaded his fingers through his wife's hair and kiss back. He never thought he'd miss this contact so much.

Tino nipped Berwald's lips and moaned softly. He was so deprived of human contact.

Berwald moaned softly and slipped his tongue out to lick at his little wife's teeth. He missed the taste so much.

Tino gasped and opened his mouth. Mmmm... This felt really good.

Berwald snaked his tongue into Tino's mouth. He softly licked around, reclaiming his wife's mouth as his own.

Tino moaned into the kiss and gently sat their dog beside him. Then he straddled his lovers and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. Fuck, how he had missed this.

Hanatamago knew when he wasn't needed by now. He hopped off and left to bed as his older owner slid his hands down the younger's body. Berwald rested his hands on his wife's butt.

The Finnish man arched into him and slides his hands down the other's chest. He snaked his hands under said shirt and rubbed Berwald's stomach.

The Swede moaned softly at his wife's hands. He gently squeezed the younger man's butt and licked at his tongue.

The Finn moaned and broke the kiss. He pushed on the shirt and whimpered, already to desperate to speak.

Berwald quickly stripped his shirt off before stripping his wife of his as well. The older man leaned forward and began attacking the younger's chest with kisses and nips.

"Oh..." The little man moaned out and squirmed in the Swede's lap. It felt so good to be touched again. All he had the last month was he hand and Ber's voice. That was good, don't get him wrong, but this was so much better.

The Swede was so glad he got to taste his lover again. He missed the taste, smell, and softness of his skin so much. Berwald lightly trailed his tongue over his wife's nipple before biting it softly.

"A-ah… Berwald… Should... Should we go… Go to the... Bedroom?" Tino moaned out and played with the other's hair. Fuck, he was not going to last long the first round.

The older man nodded. He picked up his wife again and headed to their bedroom. He was going to make sure tonight was a long night and he wanted his lover to be comfortable. When he got to the room he gently laid the young man on the bed.

The smaller of the two smiled up at his boyfriend. He leaned up and latched his lips to the other.

Berwald smiled and climbed on the bed to straddle his lover. He slowly ran his hands down the other man's body, rubbing the sensitive spots he knew the other had.

The blond under him arched into his wandering hands. He moved his hands to the other's pants and unbuttoned them.

Berwald leaned down to continue attacking his chest with kisses and nips. At the same time, he also worked on his boyfriend's pants. He needed to feel and see everything his lover had to offer.

Tino pushed on the other's pants and got them down. He arched up and pushed his own pants down. He whimpered in pleasure and writhed under his loved one.

Berwald threw their pants away and pressed their bodies close. Oh, how he'd missed the contact. He caressed the body under him gently.

"I… I missed this Berwald... Every time I touched myself I thought of you… Oh" Tino shivered and sighed under the bigger man.

"Me 'oo... 'n I 'ou'n't s'op 'inking o' you..." Berwald said softly before kissing his lover again.

Tino deepened the kiss and ground into the other. Oh… He was so hot.

The Swede groaned softly and ground back. Even though it was so cold outside, the two of them had quickly heated up the room. The older wanted to bad to just take his little wife now, but he knew after such a long time of being apart, he might end up hurting his lover like that.

The littler one under Berwald squirmed and pushed his boxers down. He wanted to speed this up just a little more. He wanted flesh on flesh.

The one on top knew what he wanted and threw both of their boxers away as well. He pressed their members together and moaned softly. That felt amazing.

Tino moaned and reached down to stroke the both of them. This was an amazing feeling and he wanted more.

Berwald moaned and stroked them both as well. He rocked his hips slowly to create more friction between the. He used his free hand to reach into the night stand and pull out some lube.

"Y-yes... Berwald…" Tino moaned and spread his leg wider. He wasn't going to last long.

"Mmmm... Tino..." The older groaned and stroked them faster. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"Close... Oh Berwald..." The younger moaned and arched into him.

"'e too... Tino..." The Swede moaned, ran his thumb over their slits, and stroked them fast.

"Ah!" The smaller one cried out and came. He shivered as the other one still stroked.

Berwald stroked them until he came as well. He moaned the others name softly and panted.

Tino grinned up at the other and shuddered when he felt the cum all over himself.

Berwald grinned back and softly kissed the other. He trailed his fingers through the cum that was now mixed on his wife's chest.

Tino moaned softly at the feeling of the other's hands on him and he kissed back.

When Berwald broke the kiss, he brought his fingers up to lick the cum mixture off them. He moaned softly at the taste.

The smaller of the two trembled when he heard his lover moan. He loved the sound of it.

One his hand was clean, Berwald began licking the cum off his lover. He trailed his fingers over the smooth skin on his lover's thighs.

Tino leaned his head back and arched into the other. He shivered at the feel of a tongue on him.

Berwald grinned, licked, and sucked the cum up. He loved the taste and the reactions he was getting from him wife.

Tino squirmed under his lover and gasped. Fuck, he was about to get turned on again.

While attacking his lover's chest, Berwald picked the lube up again and spread it on three of his fingers. He teased his wife's sexy hole with one finger.

"O-oh..." Tino brokenly moaned and spread his leg as wide as they would go. He really missed this.

Berwald leaned back as he pushed his finger slowly into his wife's hole. He loved watching at that sexy ass swallowed his finger, loved watching at he stretched that hole. He licked his lips at he thought about how it tasted, as well.

The Finnish man arched into the Swede's fingers and moaned softly. He looked up at the other with lust dazed half-lidded eyes.

He slowly thrust the single finger and leaned down to lick at the tight hole. He moaned softly and pushed the tongue in with his finger.

"Ah! Fuck!" Tino cursed as pleasure ran though his body. He really had missed this.

Berwald smiled and thrust his finger and tongue slowly. He loved getting these reactions form his little lover. He'd missed being able to touch him and pulling these sounds from him.

"Oh God Berwald... Please faster…" The little one begged and gasped out.

Berwald grinned and slipped his tongue out. He pushed in his other three fingers and worked on stretching his little lover. He kept teasing the outside of the sexy little hole as his fingers stretched it.

Tino moaned and groaned as the fingers worked him. Fuck, he was leaking pre-cum now and couldn't wait for the main event. He gave a little whimper when the other's fingers skimmed his prostate.

Berwald smirked when he heard the whimper. The next thrust of his fingers was aimed at the smaller one's prostate. From then on, he abused the prostate with each thrust.

"Ber-Berwald! Please!" Tino begged when he couldn't stand the teasing no longer. He wanted to feel the other inside him now.

Berwald grinned and removed his fingers. He'd be glad to give his wife what he wanted. He kissed up his lover's body before slowly pushing into him. The Swede groaned at the tight heat around him.

The Finn arched into Berwald and moaned at the feeling of being stretched after a month. It felt so good.

Berwald moaned and started thrusting slowly. A month was far too long, but it felt as good as the first time. He missed being inside his young lover. He reached between them to start stroking the smaller one slowly.

"Ber… Oh Good God…" The younger one moaned out and bucked into the other. He loved being filled by his lover.

"Mmm... T-tino... Yes..." Berwald moaned. He began thrusting faster and deeper, wanting to feel more of his wife's tight heat around him.

"I... Love… You…" The younger one moaned out and clutched Berwald' shoulders.

"Love... you 'oo... M' w'fe..." Berwald moaned and starting thrusting faster again. He stroked his lover faster as well and tightened his grip slightly.

Tino cried out and tightened around Berwald! "I'm cumming..." The younger one warned.

The eldest just kept pounding into the man under him. He stroked him quickly and aimed for his prostate.

Tino screamed out his lovers name and came all over the both of their stomachs. He tightened more and panted for his breath.

Berwald kept thrusting for a few more thrusts before cumming deep inside his wife. He moaned out Tino's name and held himself up, panting.

The smaller shivered as his boyfriend's seed filled him. He hummed softly and smiled slightly at the other.

The Swede smiled down at him. He kissed his boyfriend softly before slowly pulling out of him.

Tino shivered once more as the cum slide out of him. Then he gently kissed his lover again.

Berwald kissed his lover before slowly kissing down his chest. The Swede made his way all the way down before gently licking the cum that was coming out of his Finn's hole.

"O-oh…" The Finn shivered for the third time. He moaned softly.

One he cleaned the cum from Tino's hole, Berwald moved to clean the cum off the rest of him.

View user profile Send private message Send e-mail .eu

Reply with quote Edit/Delete this post Delete this post View IP address of poster

Tino couldn't stop shivering as he basked in the attention he was getting.

Once Berwald deemed he was clean, he peppered kisses over his young lover's body before kissing him softly again.

Tino giggled into the kiss and held his lover close.

Berwald grinned and slipped his arms around Tino. He laid down next to him and pulled him close. "Love you..."

"Love you too dear." The other said and snuggled his lovable live teddy.

The Swede snuggled his little wife more just as their dog hopped onto the bed. Hanatamago curled up next to his owners' feet. Berwald smiled and drifted into sleep, the first good rest he's had in a month.

Tino fell into a nice peaceful sleep in his love's arms and their little dog at their feet. It was nice to be home again.


End file.
